Being Human
by Holix
Summary: People think demons are born evil. And they're right. Demons are born evil; but can they change? Maybe two enimies can change that, and in the process, get to know each other just a bit better. Eventual SasukeXNaruto


Demonic, red cat-eyes peered at the training threesome, three Jonin of the village hidden in the rock. Vaguely, she wondered weather or not the old couple would appreciate what she had done for them. To kill their son's killers. Hell, she didn't even know their sons name; he could have been a major serial killer for all she knew. But luckily, or unluckily, depending on who you are she supposed, she didn't care who he was.

They had let her stay in their house for nearly a month. Not even knowing who she was. Of course, if they had known she was a demon –sealed and therefore comparative helplessness aside-, they never would have let her set foot in their household. But that was just how it worked.

Humans feared her, and she laughed at their senseless emotions.

But in all seriousness, there was a debt to be paid, and she'd pay it. Part of her wondered if they had families as the old couple had. Unlikely, it seemed, such an occupation left little room for family relations. Good family relations, anyhow. Besides, it wasn't like it was her business. She was just here to kill them, not write their life biographies.

She looked at the three men, wondering how to dispose of them quickly and preferably quietly. Separately would be best. Easiest. She locked her jaw, a feeling of annoyance growing in the pit of her stomach. If she were in her real form, this would be such a trivial thing; she could take them out with a single swipe. But no.

All because of this damned body, she was weak. Sealed away by that damned First Hokage. All his descendants were dead, so it seemed she'd forever be stuck in this wretched body to top it off as well. The Hokage's kit had never had offspring, she was sure. His bloodline was the only thing that could free her. Aside from whatever the Hokage must have meant when he said to 'become human.'

She let out a small snort of disbelief. The demon quickly clapped her hand to her mouth, realizing she had snorted aloud. Goddamn it all.

The three shinobi showed no change, continuing to train, but she could smell their tension in the cool breeze floating by. Her chance for an ambush had just been flushed down the toilet. Ambushes were so much easier. A thin line spread across her lips, nothing but a frontal assault left to do.

Brazenly, she rose from her crouch and walked into the clearing, giving a cheerful wave to the shell-shocked shinobi threesome. It just wasn't every day a demon came out and waved cheerfully to you. "Hello boys," she said as she approached the very tense looking three, her two tails swishing playfully.

"What do you want?" Asked the masked middle man, all of their arms moving to their weapons and such.

"Oh, nothing really," she examined her claw-like nails boredly. The cat demon paused, examining her newly sharpened nails from afar, wiggling them for a moment, "just your lives," she said just before launching herself at the three, heading for the assumed leader.

She tackled him, reeling back when he 'poofed' away. She glanced at the two remaining shinobi. Launching to her left, she pushed off the doppelganger's chest with a resounding 'poof', and recoiled toward the ninja to the right who dodged just smidge late. She caught his wrist, using her momentum to pull on it hard.

Not a doppelganger. She landed in a crouch and rolled, holding onto his wrist tightly, doing some sort of serious damage. She grabbed onto his wrist with her remaining hand and flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back. Stepping on the shinobi's chest, she delivered a hard kick to the side of his face, smiling as she felt his neck crack. One down, and two to go. Glancing down, she could feel the density of the ground beneath her shift suddenly, almost as though someone was beneath her.

Sidestepping just in time to avoid a hand that would have latched onto her leg and sucked her into the ground, the demon snatched the momentarily outstretched hand and pulled, ripping the surprised shinobi out of the earth and ran him through a low, straight branch.

She took a step back to examine the shocked man's expression, a bloody branch protruding from his chest. Only one left. Lifting her nose to the air, she sniffed. A faint mixture of everything she loved floated through the air. Excitement, anticipation, sweat, surprise, and most of all, fear tickled at her senses. She sniffed a bit harder. It had been some time, but she just might still be able to sniff a person out.

Red eyes locked onto a particular tree that seemed to be just a tad sweaty. Quietly, she faded into the shadows of the forest. Good leaders were always the hardest to take down. Hopping from tree branch to tree branch, she made her way over to the nervous shinobi. If there was one thing that disoriented a human, it was chaos. Or at least, confusion. Nevertheless, she was pretty good at both.

In all her years trapped in this body, there was one thing she had come to appreciate. Her chakra was always masked, impossible to detect. Slowing to a more silent pace, she spotted the nervous shinobi in question. She smirked, she'd been wanting to try this trick for a while.

Silently, she pursed her lips and blew, forming a thin bubble of chakra and whispering a word into it. She repeated this process several more times before placing them in different locations. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she pulled out a handful of thin, sharp needles. She threw the first needle, popping her original chakra bubble. "So…" it said in her voice. She threw a few more needles at the chakra bubbles, each one emitting a word or two, every bubble in different areas surrounding the wide-eyed ninja, whose head whipped toward the newest popped bubble, never noticing the thin needles darting through the air. "Do you really believe you can escape me?" Came each bubble, one at a time.

The frantic shinobi's head whipped toward a new direction with every word, trying to catch a glimpse of the elusive demon. Where was she? Was she truly so fast that he could not even glimpse her? So stealthy she left no rustle in the leaves? He had to escape. The shinobi darted from his perch and to the edge of the clearing. The demon grinned and blew a few more chakra bubbles.

"Where," the bubble said as she threw it against a tree behind him, only a few feet to his right, the sharp bark popping it on impact. "Are," this time, just to his left. "You," she threw the ball directly behind him this time, but farther back. She threw the bubble at his heels, "Going?" The hysteric shinobi spun around, kunai in hand, only to find no one there.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

Oh, this was too good. She blew to more bubbles and threw each in opposite directions, one slightly behind the other. "Every-where," it said, not even a seconds delay between the two bubbles popping. The shinobi swallowed hard, kunai lowering a fraction, his mind fried. Taking the opportunity, the feline demon launched out of the shadows, canines fully exposed and ripped into the soft flesh of his neck. Landing on her feet, she could feel his weight on her teeth before she twisted her neck, feeling the veins in her neck protest as she flung him from the left side of her body to the right. She relaxed slightly as she felt the weight leave her teeth as his body flew into a nearby tree.

Spitting out a chunk of the dead man's vocal chords, she moved on. Her work here was done. And now the real questions began. Like where was she going to go next? Was there a nearby river she could wash off at? And what should she have for lunch?

So, indeed. Chakra bubbles. What did you guys think? Good, bad, what? Tell me, for I'd really like to know.

P.S. For you Yaoi fans out there, you'll have to wait a while to see an appearance from the elusive yaoi Weasel.


End file.
